Kirby's Helper To Hero
by awesomeboy3
Summary: Kirby invites the helpers to a tournament to see whose the best. Who will win?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

This new story of mine is about Kirby. All will be explained in the story, but it will involve the support characters. I will use their official names and then write the "Kirby Name" in parenthesis, like so: Burning Leo (Fire Kirby). On the sign *=boy and ^=girl

Pr

^Sleep Power Girl (Sleep Kirby [Author's Note: I don't know her real name]) vs. *TAC (Copy Kirby)

*Biospark (Ninja Kirby) vs. ^Birdon (Wing Kirby)

*Blade Knight (Sword Kirby) vs. *Sword Knight (Sword Kirby, with one "up-slash" move that Blade Knight doesn't have)

*Burning Leo (Fire Kirby) vs. ^Chilly (Ice Kirby)

*Bonkers (Hammer Kirby) vs. ^Bugzzy (Suplex Kirby)

*Capsule J2 (Jet Kirby) vs. *Knuckle Joe (Fighter Kirby)

*Gim (Yo-yo Kirby) vs. ^Plasma Wisp (Plasma Kirby)

*Waddle Dee (Beam Kirby) vs. *Sir Kibble (Cutter Kirby)

^Parasol Waddle Doo (Parasol Kirby [Kind of obvious]) vs. ^Simirror (Mirror Kirby)

*Poppy Bro. Jr. (Bomb Kirby) vs. *Rocky (Rock Kirby)

ologue: The Beginning

T

This was the sign the helpers saw when they first walked up to the mansion that they had been invited to, anonymously. When they walked in they saw Bomber,the twins, Chef and Cook, Kirby, Mike, and Painter/Pete (paint KIRBY is actually the powers given by Chameleo Arm, but Chameleo Arm is a boss, so try to picture him as some fake painter enemy), who gave them a key to their room. They were apparently the hosts to a tournament that the helpers were in. Most agreed, though, some begrudgingly, but some tried to run, like Chilly and Leo (Burning Leo's nickname), so Cook had to grab those who tried to run. "WHY ARE YOU FORCING US?!" asked Leo

"We know you'll really like it if you win." says Kirby, which made Leo notice that was true.

"We also know you'll really hate it if you lose." Said Bomber

Sleeper just rolled in and the key had been quickly placed in her hand, while she rolled into her room, which was straight from the entrance with an open door. Once they were pretty sure everyone was there, they summoned everyone to the Dining hall. "You all know why you have been called here today. We have sum-"Kirby was saying before he got interrupted.

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" Yells Poppy running in "WHY ARE WE HERE?!"

"We forgot Poppy? Are you sure?" Kirby whispered to Chef. Chef nodded. "I'm sorry, Poppy. We've called you here today to compete in a tournament." Kirby replied

"Oh. Cool." Poppy said

"As I was saying," Kirby continued "we've summoned you here to explain some things about this mansion and its workings. It's called "HTH Manor", short for helper to hero. If you are hungry, Chef, or Cook, will be in the kitchen ready to fix you something. From 11:58 to 1:02, there are special lunch meals, and from 5:28 to 7:32, will be a lunch and dinner meal of the day, each day."

"There will be some people on Floor 2 who are spectators, Floor 3 is for us hosts, and Floor 4 is the floor for storage, A.K.A. the attic. The restrooms are clearly marked in each hall. You can hang out on the roof and the battle arena is in the basement. The battle arena will randomly choose a place from our adventures. When in battle, you can use your surroundings to your advantage."

"If you wish to go outside, there is the courtyard out back and on Floor 4, there is a balcony. Only go to Floor 3 if you wish to talk with me, Pete, Mike, or Bomber. There are four elevators, one for each cardinal directions. Next to the north elevator is the stairs, in case the elevators are broken down or you just want a walk."

"If you wish to train, do it on the roof or in the courtyard. Just don't break apart the mansion. If you wish to practice art, talk to Pete. He will be in either the art room or his room, both on Floor 3. If you wish to practice singing, talk to Mike in either his room or the music room, also on Floor 3. If you wish to mope, hear bad things about yourself, or learn to channel your anger, talk to Bomber in his room or on Floor 4. Are there any questions?" Poppy raised his hand. "Yes, Poppy?" Kirby inquired

"Where is my room?" Poppy asked

"We forgot to give him a key? Are you sure?" Kirby whispered to Cook. Cook nodded. "Here's your room key." Kirby answered. "Are there any other questions?" He asked. "Good. Now GO! The battle between Sleeper Girl and TAC are tomorrow at 1:58."

If you like this story, comment on it. Second story, and I'm a lot better now.

P.S. send me a comment for who you think should win and/or your favorite helper.


	2. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

Chapter 2! There might be bigger gaps between chapters since I'm buying a new game today. I hope you left a comment for who will win this round.

Chapter 1: A Normal Day

"Today's battle is TAC V.S. SLEEPER GIRL!" Kirby announced over the mansion. After the assembly yesterday, everyone went to bed, since it was 10:00, and everyone was tired from the day's events.

Leo's POV

Leo woke up early. Surprisingly, his pillow was still there. 'Must be fireproof.' He got up and went to the lunch hall. There was an extremely long, rectangular dining table. He went into the room with Chef. "I want 4 uncooked waffles." He said to Chef.

Cook replied "You don't want em' cooked?"

"No, I'm going to cook it." Burning Leo replied.

"OK, then. Here ya go." Cook answered, handing him the waffles. He turned and bumped into Chilly, whose room had been an Igloo.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Leo yelled at Chilly.

"You watch where you're going!" she replied. They started attacking each other by blowing their elements at one another. Neither was touched by anything. Their elements were matching one another.

"Hey, HEY!" Cook yelled "Save your fighting for your battle against each other!" They walked past each other. Leo was going to go eat in his room.

Waddle Doo's POV

He had gotten up, and as soon as he opened his door, he bumped into Dee (short for Parasol Waddle Dee). "Sorry, Dee!" Doo said "I didn't see you there."

"Oh, it's fine." Dee replied "It's my fault for walking right in front of your door."

"No, it's my fault. Here let me treat you to breakfast." Doo replied

"But, breakfast is free." Dee said, questioningly.

"That's why I'm paying for it." Doo replied happily. They smiled and got some scrambled eggs and biscuits & gravy.

Blade Knight's POV

As soon as he woke up, he sparred with Sword Knight. They knew the exact same moves, so neither of them got hurt, because they always parried.

Bugzzy's POV

When she woke up, she immediately beat up a training dummy that she kept in her room. It was obviously an unbeatable enemy, as she had beaten it up every day since she got it two years ago. She then left her room and saw Bonkers attacking her best friend Wisp. "Hey, Bonkers!" Bugzzy yelled and did a sort of half suplex, throwing her training dummy at him "Take this!" Her training dummy crashed into the wall with Bonkers.

"Thanks, Zy!" Wisp said. Zy was Wisp's nickname for her. Everybody else called her Bugzzy, or Bug, or, the worst, Buggy. "Here's your dummy." Wisp said, and grabbed it and gave it to her.

"Thanks Wisp. Why was he attacking you anyway?" Zy asked

"I was trying to be friends with him so I waved at him, and when he didn't notice me, I kept waving. I ended up having to tap him on the back, and he got angry at me saying I shocked him." Wisp said. She could be somewhat scatterbrained sometimes.

"Ok, I'm going to go eat some French toast (mmm!), how about you?" Zy asked

"K." Wisp said

Biospark's POV

Biospark was sitting on the roof. "I can feel your presence." He said to seemingly, no one. But, then, TAC appeared out of nowhere. "You can not hide from me, even if you do turn invisible."

"I did not think anyone could notice me. I guess I was- someone is coming." He said and turned invisible.

Teleporting up from Floor 4 was Simirror. "Greetings, Biospark. Greetings, TAC." She said, not even knowing he was invisible.

"How can you see me?" TAC asked, still invisible

"What do you mean?" Simirror queried.

"I am currently invisible to the naked eye." He replied

"I assume, because of my supernatural powers, I can see through the trancelike state you have put yourself in." She said nonchalantly.

"So there are two people who can see me when I'm invisible. I'm going to go eat breakfast." TAC said, turning visible and leaving.

Birdon's POV

Birdon got up, flew to the dining hall, and ate an SECB (Sausage Egg & Cheese Biscuit). She went to the stairs and flew up them, all the way to the roof. She was going to do some flying. She didn't even notice Biospark, but she did notice something flaming in the sky. "HEY, J2!" she yelled "GOIN' OUT FOR A FLY!?"

"Yup." He said, already in front of her. "Wanna race?"

"You didn't even have to ask." She replied

Knuckle Joe's POV

Joe had set up all his training dummies (breakable) in the courtyard. He timed himself for how fast he could break them all. 'Good time' he thought looking at the stopwatch 'but not good enough'. He was about to set them up again, when he heard a voice.

"YO! Ya wanna train with meh?" the voice said.

"Hello, Gim." Said Knuckle Joe his voice blank "Fine." And then he obliterated Gim (metaphorically).

Rocky's POV

Rocky was sitting on the balcony, watching the sky. "That is a large rock." Said Sir Kibble.

"I'm alive!" Rocky replied turning around.

"EGADS!" he said, almost throwing his cutter hat at the rock. "Sorry, dear Rocky, for mistaking you for such an inanimate object. Forgive me." Rocky found out that he liked Knight Kibble (he's called Sir, Sir Kibble, Knight Kibble, or just Kibble).

"Sorry for yelling, sir." Rocky said politely. Kibble decided he liked Rocky. "Would you like to train with me?"

"I formally accept your invitation to spar." Kibble replied

Poppy slept in.

Later, at lunch

When they were pretty sure everybody was in the dining hall, Kirby called for their attention. "I will be showing you the spectators today!" He yelled, pointing at a curtain (which held a secret elevator that the spectators would be coming from)

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" Poppy Bro Jr. said running into the room "WHAT (huff) DID I MISS?!"

"Poppy didn't wake up until now? Are you sure?" Kirby asked Cook. Cook nodded "We are here to show you the spectators, Poppy." Kirby said

"Oh. Cool." Poppy replied, grabbing a tray, and taking a seat at the long dining table "Who did I miss?" he whispered to Bugzzy

"You're cool. He hasn't shown us anyone yet." Bugzzy whispered back

"Thanks." Poppy replied

Kirby continued, "Kracko and Kracko Jr.!" They came flying out of the curtained area

"Hello, Dee!" Kracko said, getting a wave in return

"Here's the Scarfly representative, Sammy!" Kirby continued, and the orange flying enemy came out

"Greetings!" Sammy said. His face contorted "RRAGH!" he yelled, and turning into his second personality, Soren. He then turned back to Sammy and flew away.

"The Kabu representative, Kyle!" Kirby yelled, and the floating mask revealed itself

"HELLO." He said in a booming voice

"The Meta-Knights, Lance, Ax, Trident, Mace, and the leader himself!" Kirby said as they came through. Meta Knight quickly left, but the other four did the opposite. "GO!" Kirby commanded

"The one and only, King Dededede!" the fat penguin came out.

"It's DEDEDE, not DEDEDEDE!" King Dedede said

He then introduced every enemy, which took 5 hours (Poppy Bro Sr. was late). "And know, since he couldn't really be here, I've given him a video chat thing!" Kirby said, pulling back the curtains. There was a big screen with Wispy Woods on it.

He did some kind of chuckle that some people would call an 'old man chuckle' "Hello, everyone!" Woods said. "I hope you all have a good time. I will be right wherever you're going to put the screen if you ever want advice from old Wispy."

"We're putting his screen in a room on Floor 3." Kirby said "Once you're done with dinner, come down to the you're not participating in a match, you're a spectator.

In the arena

"The stage is …" Kirby yells on the megaphone "Ripple Star from Kirby 64: the Crystal Shards!" The stage digitalized around the two combatants. The cheerful, grassy, sunshiny place was very bright. Sleeper Girl was still asleep, though. "FIGHT!" yelled Kirby. TAC just kept attacking her … and attacking her … and attacking her. They started to wonder if she was healing herself, when the familiar sound of a helper being defeated rang through the air.

'Finally.' TAC thought. The stage de-digitalized and Sleeper Girl rolled out of the arena. She was out of the tournament.

NEW SPECIAL THING! After every chapter I will tell you trivia about the winner of the match, and sometimes the loser. For this, remember that TAC is a cat-like creature.

TAC is cat spelled backwards

TAC is also Copy Ability (helper) Theif abbreviated backwards.

Because of the fact that he can copy abilities, TAC may be a play on "copy cat

TAC is a "cat" "burglar" (laugh, laugh, laugh)

In Kirby Mass Attack, TAC appears as a cameo on the pinball table in "Brawlball"


	3. Chapter 2: Rivalries and Love Connection

Spear (lance waddle doo), whip (whippy), leaf (leafen), tornado (twister), water (water galbo), and wheelie (wheel) I got a review! Thank you Sonic Kirby Pokemon Fan for that review. There was going to be more of a story anyway, but that chapter was supposed to be a normal day at the HTH mansion. And from now on I will call Sleeper Girl Noddy. It sounded like you thought she is gone (I'm not saying you did), but she is a spectator now, like I said last chapter.

Chapter 2: Rivalries and Love connections

"Today's battle is Biospark VS. Birdon!" Kirby yelled over his megaphone.

Birdon's POV

She was already up and training when the announcement was called. Her training routine went like this: Practice shooting her feathers at the shooting range (that she found on the third floor), Practice swooping down on quickly-moving targets (which she did by summoning the members of the meta-knights to, and locking, the balcony on the fourth floor), Practice flying maneuvers with Sammy, and, accidentally, flying speed with Soren.

She had just gotten into the elevator when it started moving downwards without her pressing the button. She wondered who was summoning the elevator. She was tired from 'improving her speed" with Soren.

She decided to hide on the roof of the elevator. The elevator stopped and… Capsule J2! He pressed the roof button. They heard a strange chomping sound came from above. He looked up and saw Birdon, but she wasn't making the noise, though he was surprised. "AHHHH! THAT'S SOREN!" Birdon yelled. At first he did not rememeber who she was talking about.

And then it came to him. "AHHHH! HEEELP!" He jumped into her arms. She would have laughed, had they not been in this situation. The elevator continued heading upwards and they heard a crash on the top of the elevator … and another … and another. They were reaching the roof, but they didn't think they would make it.

"If we die here," Capsule J2 said "I want you to know that I've always-" There was a thump and the roof creaked and broke. Soren was knocked out from being rammed into the top of the elevator shaft.

Birdon sighed. "Now what were you saying?" she asked.

"W-What are you talking about? I didn't say anything. YOU'RE CRAZY!" He replied

"Ok, fine. Then, why are you still in my arms?" Birdon replied, smiling

"I- What?" He replied, noticing his position. He jumped out of her arms. "You aren't going to tell anyone about this." He said, regaining his calm demeanor.

"Ok, fine Mr. Emotional, wanna train?" Birdon said

"Fine."

Biospark's POV

Biospark had trained all of his moves … at once. "I can sense you." Biospark said, slightly aggravated at TAC.

"I forgot you could notice me." TAC stated as a simple fact.

"I do not believe it is my fault that I can see you." Biospark replied, the aggravation very slightly showing in his voice

"I do understand that." TAC said ignoring the aggravation in his tone.

This was the first time Biospark could remember being upset … except for … no … don't remember it …force back the memory … NO! This was what Biospark was thinking after TAC's reply.

But suddenly he was surprised by Simirror popping in. 'what is going on?!" he thought. He had been frustrated AND surprised. IN TEN SECONDS! "So, you and me in the second round, huh? If you make it." TAC said, not noticing the PANIC in Biospark's eyes.

Biospark quickly flushed away the panic, but not before the observant, Simirror, could notice. "Don't worry about me." Biospark said normally. TAC then ran to the elevator. "I cannot wait to defeat that cat." He said, under his breath (and mask! [That was a joke]), though Simirror heard.

"You were panicking. That is an unusual quality of your personality." Simirror said to Biospark. Biospark felt different around her. Like he could talk without having to act calm and like a ninja, even though he was one. He had felt that way only once before. Simirror felt somewhat the same, but couldn't pinpoint it, and felt aggravation when she thought about the strange feeling. "The perpetual strength of frustration seen in your eyes was so intense, that I am utterly surprised that the feline did not comprehend the feeling.

"Furthermore, I would like to inquire if you would confess what the meaning of the aggravation was. If it is your personal business, you need not explain it to an indiscriminate life form such as myself." Simirror said using her great vocabulary.

"Hm…I will tell you." Said Biospark, surprised with himself, when Kirby yelled on his megaphone, telling all people in the mansion to report to the basement. "Later." Biospark finished

In the basement

"IS POPPY HERE?" Kirby yelled, almost choosing the stage without him.

"YES!" Poppy Bro Jr. yelled back.

"Ok, start her up." Kirby told Pete

"WAIT! WAIT FOR MEEEE!" yelled a deep voice.

"HI, DAD!" Poppy Bro Jr. yelled as Poppy Bro Sr. came running in. He went and sat with his son. Kirby sighed and did a 'Just keep going' movement with his hand (spinning it around like tumbling down a hill).

"The stage is 'The City' from 'Kirby Air ride'! Kirby yelled as the larger stage started to materialize. With the volcano, the dock/wharf, the icy cavern spot, the possible UFO, the castle, the mountain, the underground cavern, the large stone walls in the middle of a field set up in an array (why?), the forest, the main city, the sea, the four-teir tower/electric plant, and the small, floating, see-through platform with a giant flower-like platform sticking out of it, facing up, that was very, VERY high in the sky.

Biospark started on the top of the giant flower-like platform, and Birdon started in the ice cavern.

Birdon quickly took the teleport pad (the "teleport pad" is really a flying pad that launches you, but I thought it would be a couple milliseconds faster and cooler to make them teleport pads) up to the see-through platform to get a bird's eye view (no pun intended). She did not expect to see Biospark, but he was expecting anything. Bio Spark quickly threw a kunai but Birdon dodged and launched three feathers. Bio-Spark quickly dodged and dashed behind her and sliced, launching her forward. He then ran up, jumped and used his move, Ninja Kick (the slanted downwards kick), bouncing off her head. He started to drop into the forest, while Birdon tried to fly. He was halfway there when Birdon regained her composure and used Condor Dive (midair ram) to ram into him, but he blocked with a kunai, which broke from the ferocity of the blast, but she didn't touch him and they landed in the forest.

Biospark broke through a rocky hole into an underground room with a tunnel and four tables. He decided to wait for his prey behind a table. Birdon had landed in the water and dragged up the waterwheel. She looked around and saw a hole in the ground. 'Ahah!' She flew into the hole. She saw the tunnel and thought he must have gone that way. Before she was halfway down the tunnel she was sliced in the back. She got sent into the part of the underground tunnel underneath the city and was teleported up, quickly followed by Biospark. She used Bomber Head (jumping into the air and ramming your head into the ground after doing a backflip, which causes lightning-fast, painful streaks of wind around you) repeatedly, breaking the random stone walls behind them. While she was in the air once, Biospark launched a kunai, knocking her backwards. There was a barrage of flying feathers and rapid kunai.

Soon they backed up onto the four-tier tower/electric plant. Birdon tried to grab Biospark and Bomber Head him onto the second floor, ramming his head into the ground, but he escaped her grasp and jumped on the rails. She flew along side him, launching feathers and getting kunai in return. He jumped and slowed and quickened, and she swerved and floated higher. They eventually came to the wharf. Birdon grabbed Biospark and threw him into the wall of a house, though he did do a barrel roll (like Slippy would tell him to) and didn't take damage. Birdon tries to sneak up from behind and Condor Dive him. If Biospark had a good sense of humor, he would have laughed at her, but he doesn't, so he just tossed her into the castle.

She Condor Dived him into the water, where there happened to be a whirlpool that launched him towards the mountain. Birdon grabbed him and tried to BomberDivehim into the water, but he jumped out of her grasp, off her head, and onto the mountain. She flew up and followed him. She Condor Dived him onto the ground. Biospark threw her backwards after landing. He ran up to where she landed on the edge of the rope bridge. She tried to Condor Dive him but he blocked, launching her backwards **INTO THE VOLCANO**. She fell through the layers of lava into the ice cavern (which put out the fire) with a familiar ring.

The stage dematerialized into the basement. Birdon had a busted wing, two broken talons, a bit of her hair burnt off, and her beak was bleeding. "Chef, take her up to the infirmary on Floor 3." Kirby said "You can all go do what you do."

Once Biospark got up to the fourth floor, Simirror teleported in, as expected. "I assume you are going to carry out your former statement?" she asked

"Yes. I was panicking because" he paused "because of what happened years ago."

CLIFFHANGER! I bet you knew Biospark was going to win and I bet you didn't think I was going to do that. TRIVIA!

Biospark:

In _Kirby: Squeak Squad_ if you possess Biospark as Ghost Kirby, you take no damage while guarding and enemies that touch you get hurt.

Birdon (couldn't find much):

She has the same-looking feet as Kirby

She has the same-looking mohawk as Dyna Blade


End file.
